Déclaration
by Sangoline
Summary: Tout est dans le titre!


**JOYEUX SASUNARU DAY!**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et surtout à toi Keinoe.**

**Ah dernière chose, veuillez me pardonner de mon illettrisme vis à vis des fautes d'orthographes. Merci.**

* * *

><p><strong>Déclaration<strong>

Il allait le faire, non mieux il le faisait. Oui, il osait faire un truc pareil. Où avait-il eu le courage ? Il se le demandait encore. Peut-être due à son tempérament audacieux ou surement le fait qu'il soit un idiot doublé d'un inconscient. C'est clair, il fallait vraiment être un inconscient pour oser, voir même pour y avoir pensé.

Ce qu'il faisait au juste ? Un mail ! Email, qu'il écrivit puis effaça, qu'il réécrivit et le modifia. Jamais, il allait y arriver, c'était comme si on lui demandait de se jeter dans le vide en toute confiance et sans sécurité. En gros, un truc de malade, du n'importe quoi !

Mais, pas moyen, il fallait absolument qu'il le fasse où sinon il allait le regretter et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Alors, au diable cette putain de possibilité d'être déçu, fuck aux éventuelles moqueries. Rien à foutre, le ridicule ne tue pas comme on dit. Quoique, un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, alors…

Le destinataire de ce mail ? Rien que le fait de regarder l'adresse électronique, lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Cet homme en question est l'hostilité en personne, l'incarnation du schtroumpf grognon, aux antipodes de Candide à ses débuts, et à des kilomètres des bisounours. Hum, en fait… ce mec est un taré. Cependant, il y a pire, ce gars est un ami proche et il bosse dans la même compagnie que lui, dans un autre secteur.

Cet email ne va pas être vu d'un très bon œil, il ne passera assurément pas mais l'espoir fait vivre. C'est donc le cœur battant, les mains tremblantes, les yeux humides et débordant de désespoir qu'il relu une dernière fois son message :

**_« Je t'aime. »_**

C'était clair, net et précis. Il fallait aller droit au but, éviter les bavardages inutiles au risque d'éviter volontairement le sujet principal. Il soupira et il cliqua sur « envoyer ».

**_« Le message à bien été envoyé au(x) destinataire(s) suivant(s): Uchiwa Sasuke . »_**

Et, voilà c'était fait… Il était soulagé mais en même temps, il avait mal au ventre et ce n'était pas à cause d'un truc périmé qu'il aurait mangé. Non, c'était juste son appréhension, la réponse de Sasuke qu'il l'inquiétait.

Même pas cinq minutes après l'envoi, il reçu une réponse. Il prit une inspiration puis expira doucement pour ralentir les battements de son cœur et ouvrir le message. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à une réplique pareil.

**_«Naruto, ce n'est pas drôle. »_**

Ce con ne le croyait pas ! Naruto resta interdit et d'un coup, il sauta sur son clavier.

**_« Nan mais tu te fou de moi là »_**

Putain en une phrase ce crétin avait réussit à l'énerver au plus haut point ! Il n'imaginait vraiment pas ce faire remballer de cette façon. Un bip retentit, un nouveau mail.

**_« Bon tu vas arrêter tes blagues, tu les feras à la fin du boulot et ne me prend pas pour cible. Compris ! »_**

Bon sang, il le faisait exprès ou il avait rien comprit à la situation ? Sa aller être compliquer cette histoire, il le sentait et il lui répondit très agacé :

**_« Bordel Sasuke, je te confesse mes sentiments et toi, tu comprends que dalle ! J'ai pourtant été direct. C'est quoi le problème ? »_**

Naruto avait arrêté de bosser, trop concentré sur la réception du futur message électronique de son ami. Quelle connerie allait-il encore lui sortir ? Ce mec était en tout point de vue désespérant mais malgré ça, il l'aimait. Oui, il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Sasuke n'était pas facile, néanmoins ceci n'était qu'une façade. Toutefois, fallait l'avouer, un Sasuke Uchiwa strict, autoritaire et qui donne des ordres c'était diablement sexy ! Il donnerait cher pour être sous ses ordres et passer sous le bureau comme une secrétaire pour son patron. Un instant ! Pourquoi, il se mettait d'office le rôle de la femme ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir cette question car, sa boîte de réception lui faisait part d'un nouveau message, qu'il lu.

**_« Mais bien sur, tu m'aimes. La blague de très mauvais gout ! Tu es un idiot. Qui t'a demandé de faire ça ? Te connaissant, ça ne vient pas de toi. Oh une dernière chose : fous-moi la paix, abruti ! »_**

Nan mais en plus, il l'insultait ! Il voulait se battre ou quoi ? Pire, il ne prenait pas sa déclaration au sérieux. Il était censé faire quoi maintenant ? Se rouler parterre et hurler « je t'aime Sasuke » ? C'était une solution ! A garder en dernier recourt.

**_« Ok, je vais te la refaire. Je t'aime Sasuke. Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie venant de ma part ou de quelqu'un d'autre et il n'y a que moi pour avoir eu l'idée stupide de me déclarer à un sans cœur comme toi ! Alors maintenant, soit tu me dis oui soit non, que j'aille broyer du noir tout seul dans mon coin en cas de refus. »_**

Il l'envoya satisfait et n'eu pas à attendre longtemps la réponse.

**_« Je ne te crois pas. »_**

Naruto s'accorda quelques instants pour se calmer ou il allait faire un meurtre. Il recommença son petit rituel : inpiration/expiration…

Une fois « serein », il s'attela à lui répondre.

**_« Pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas ? »_**

Une fois le mail expédié, il s'enfonça dans sa chaise de bureau et ferma les yeux. C'était sans compter sur la petite visite improvisée de son chef.

**- Uzumaki, à ce que je vois sa bosse dur dites donc. Vous voudriez peut-être un repose-tête?**

**_ Moui, ça ne serais pas du luxe. Répondit-il sans crainte.**

**- Vous allez vous dépêchez de vous remettre au travail ou je me ferais un plaisir de faire un rapport sur votre comportement, ainsi que sur votre insolence face à vos supérieurs.**

**- Ouais, ouais… enfoiré d'Orochimaru, aussi vicieux qu'un serpent. Marmonna Naruto.**

**- Plaît-il ?**

**- Rien, rien.**

Le dit Orochimaru partit content de sa petite menace mais cela n'avait eu aucun impact. Naruto après avoir été interrompu regarda aussitôt ses mails.

**_« Tu ne m'as jamais fais de compliment, tu te plains toujours de moi, on s'engueule tout le temps et il y a encore pas longtemps tu étais avec Ino. Donc, soit tu es un cœur d'artichaut ce dont je doute, soit tu te fous bien de ma gueule ce que je crois. »_**

Que ? Mais qu'est ce que c'était cette histoire encore ?

**_« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de : qui aime bien châtie bien ? Je ne suis jamais sortis avec Ino ! Où as-tu pêché ça ? »_**

Alors là, c'était une première. Il était sidéré, comment en était-il arrivé à une telle conclusion ? Pourtant, Ino et lui n'avaient jamais eu de gestes déplacés et en plus, elle sortait avec Sai. C'était à ne plus rien comprendre !

**_« Tout le monde en parle au bureau et la dernière fois quand je suis venu chez toi, elle était là. J'ai pas eu besoin d'un dessin pour saisir la situation… » Lui écrivit l'Uchiwa._**

Sérieux ? Les gens pensaient ça ? Et, dire que c'est lui qu'on traitait d'imbécile, c'était le monde à l'envers.

**_« Tu te trompe mon cœur, Ino est juste ma meilleure amie et la dernière fois, elle était là car elle s'était disputée avec Sai. Ils sont ensemble, gros nul ! Je suis désolé mais je n'aime que toi, d'ailleurs je t'ai toujours aimé. Sais-tu tout le courage que j'ai du rassemblé pour t'avouer tout ça ? Et, toi tu capotes tout ! »_**

Hum, il n'aurait peut-être pas due l'injurier ? En même temps, c'était trop dur, Sasuke le torturait à faire durer la conversation. A moins, qu'il faisait cela exprès, pour lui dire en douceur qu'il le rejetait. Ah nan, tout mais pas ça !

Naruto prit dans son élan envoya un autre message, sans laisser le temps à Sasuke de répondre au précédent.

**_« Tu sais quoi laisse tomber, j'ai compris que c'était non. Par contre, je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir rester ami. Bye. »_**

Voilà c'était fait, il n'avait plus qu'à se morfondre et ce soir appeler Ino en fondant en larmes. Il soupira, il n'avait plus envie de rien et attendait l'heure pour se barrer afin d'aller chialer tranquillement et se maudire d'être tombé amoureux.

Dans un énième soupire, il remarqua qu'il avait reçu un autre message. Hésitant, il l'ouvrit.

**_« Espèce d'abruti fini ! Avant de certifier que s'est négatif, tu pourrais attendre ma réponse. Toi aussi, tu es un gros nul. Et, tu sais pourquoi ? Tu n'as jamais remarqué que je te draguais depuis des mois. Je te jure, tu es irrécupérable mais je t'aime quand même mon lapin. »_**

Nan ? Si ? Oh merde alors ! Naruto se mordit la lèvre et un large sourire illumina son visage. Il était heureux, très heureux. Fini les déprimes seul le soir, bonjour les soirées à deux, adieux la jalousie envers toutes ces filles, salut possessivité : c'est son homme à lui. Bienvenue calins, bisous et corps à corps.

Alors qu'il rêvassait, son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer, un message de Sasuke.

**_« Je t'attendrais à la sortie, bisou. »_**

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

**_« Quoi ? Qu'un seul ! Radin. »_**

Non mais ! Sa commençait mal là. Son portable vibra encore une fois.

**_« Oui mais je n'ai pas dit où.»_**

Son sourire revint. S'il jouait à ça, il était son homme.

**_« Je veux que tu m'embrasses partout moi ! »_**

Héhé, alors qu'est ce qu'il allait répondre à ça ? Naruto était tout agité, il attendait avec impatience son sms.

**_« Tes désirs sont des ordres mon lapin. Je te préviens, je ne ferai pas de quartier ! »_**

Face à cette réponse, il se mordit une fois de plus la lèvre. Il semblerait que Sasuke soit du genre taquin, ça s'annonçait amusant. Naruto regarda l'heure, il était temps de pointer et de retrouver son amoureux. Il se précipita dans l'ascenseur bourré de monde et trouva le temps long, jusqu'au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent, se fut comme une libération. Il remarqua aussitôt Sasuke dehors, adossé contre la vitre de l'immeuble de la compagnie Akatsuki. Il avança doucement vers lui avec un air espiègle. Sasuke sourire en coin le déshabilla du regard et s'approcha à son tour.

**- Au final, ça en valait la peine d'endurer ta crétinerie.**

**- Hé ! Ce n'est pas des manières de hmmff…**

L'uchiwa ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en ajouter plus et l'embrassa. C'était LE baiser tant attendu, espéré depuis longtemps et ce qui était le plus formidable, c'est qu'il en aurait d'autres !

**Owari.**

* * *

><p>Voilà petit oneshot fait à la dernière minute. Une pensée à Keinoe, en espérant que le sien soit fini et à Danaide qui à galérée à faire son résumé.<p>

Encore une fois

**JOYEUX**

**SASUNARU DAY**


End file.
